1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved boat trailer bow stop mechanism designed to ease in the loading of a pleasure boat onto a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known it is a common practice among operators of pleasure boats when unloading a boat from a trailer to first back the trailer into the water and disengage the hook connected to an eyelet on the bow of the boat. The boat is then either manually pushed or floated off of the partially submerged trailer. When loading, the boat is positioned over the partially submerged trailer, and the winch hook is connected to the eyelet on the bow of the boat. Next, the boat is winched up onto the trailer until the boat's weight is transferred to the trailer. Invariably, the pleasure boat operator gets his or her feet wet. Most often, this procedure is time consuming and requires considerable physical strength. Often, this procedure is frustrating, especially if a natural current or wind is acting on the boat, thereby disrupting its position over the partially submerged trailer. Many times the loading and unloading procedures cause damage to the hull of the pleasure boat.